


Backwards

by orangeyhairedimmortal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Humor, Homunculi, Other, Serum, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyhairedimmortal/pseuds/orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy finds a strange flier in his files that guarantees that he will feel like his younger self again, he decides to look into it. But little does he know that there is something different about this pill. Could the advertisement be a little too accurate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roy looked at himself in the mirror and sighed at the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t gotten much sleep ever since he and his subordinates were moved from Eastern to Central Command. He was getting used to all of the noise of the city as well as the many strange encounters he had already had in the city. Ever since he got there, things have been happening at a rapid rate, strange things occurring. The strange case of Shou Tucker and the truth behind his experiments, Laboratory Five, what happened to his friend…  
Roy sighed again at his ragged and haggard appearance. He almost wished that he were one of the many men in Amestris whose only worry was that they forgot the milk on the way home and had to try and explain it to his wife, or what to get for his girlfriend for their one week anniversary. He smiled at possibly having those prospects.  
“If only…” he said to the mirror.  
He looked down and turned the water on, splashing water on his face and then grabbing the towel to dry it off. He looked back at the mirror and frowned since it didn’t do anything to keep the tired look off of his face. He went to the living room of his apartment and began to look through the files he had on his table. There were files on labs, the Homunculus, one buried deep beneath the current ones that contained information on Brigadier General Maes Hughes.   
He would look at that one a little later.  
He began flipping through the files to see which one seemed more interesting when he came across a flyer between two of the folders. He pulled it out and was about to crumble it when the words caught his attention.

**ARE YOU FEELING TIRED, SLUGGISH, AND OLDER THAN YOU LOOK?**

Roy turned his head at the attracting title and began to skim over the explanation and what it did for you. He made a face in interest and intrigue of the product and read it a little more thoroughly into the fine print of the product. There weren’t very much side effects, restrictions, or additions to the drug but something strange caught his eye.  
“Must not take with alchemically effected food or drink… What the hell does that mean?”  
He shook his head but decided to keep the flyer and he’d ask Havoc or Breda if they had ever heard of the stuff. He set the flyer on the table and then grabbed the stack of files to look through, skimming their contents for something that sounded remotely interesting. He skipped over more than a dozen before two words caught his attention and he sat up, pulling out the file.  
He began to take out the papers and look over the profile of what was going on. Looked like some unknown scientist but the words ‘red liquid’ had caught his attention so this man must have been doing something with the Philosopher’s Stone. Ed and Al had told him that they had met someone who let them know that even though the Philosopher’s Stone was called a stone, it supposedly could take on any form it please. Upon hearing that it was most likely red, he had been on the lookout for anything so he could send them to investigate.   
To his dismay, it wasn’t about the Philosopher’s Stone but the subject in question was definitely an interesting one. He sat back on the couch and began reading more on the project. He flipped it open to see what the title was called and lifted a black eyebrow.  
“Fountain of Youth, huh? Why would anyone want to go back to their childhood? My childhood was horrible…”  
Though the idea was preposterous, he couldn’t help but be curious about what this project was to be used for. It talked about using it as a punishment for criminals or prisoners of war, a way to reverse diseases, all different kinds of ways to use it. There were many different strengths to it as well as durations; permanent for the criminal idea, temporary things for spying, strong doses, weak doses, diluted types for clinical studies to use in diseases… Roy could actually see the use of this particular project on a lot of things and nodded, impressed.  
“I wonder what would happen if we used some of this stuff on a Homunculus…” he thought with a smile.  
He kept that one aside to look into later as he thumbed through the rest of his files.

As Riza Hawkeye worked at her station in Mustang’s office, she noticed that her superior was late as usual. She didn’t show any disappointment but it was clawing at her from the inside. Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
“Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking.”  
“Lieutenant, the Fuhrer would like to have a small word with you. He said the he tried to call the Colonel but he was not answering…” a young woman’s voice said on the other side of the phone.  
“I’ll be right up.” Riza said, slamming the phone down and standing.  
Havoc and Breda watched her leave.  
“Where ya going?” Havoc asked.  
“I am needed by the Fuhrer. When the Colonel gets in, tell him I know he’s late.”  
Havoc smiled. “Will do.”  
Riza left the office and headed to the Fuhrer’s office. She knocked and was beckoned to come in. She stood at attention, saluting to him.  
“You rang for me, sir?”  
“Yes, I tried to get a hold of Colonel Mustang but he didn’t pick up…”  
“I apologize, sir, he left to get some coffee and had not returned. I will relay this message to him as soon as I get back to the office.”  
The mustached man nodded and pointed to his seat in front of the desk.  
“Please, sit…” Hawkeye did as told. “I have a special mission that I would like for Colonel Mustang to go on but I have to brief him on it. His flame alchemy will be very useful for it.”  
Hawkeye nodded. “I will definitely give him the news and have him come straight to your office when he gets back from his coffee.”  
She got up and headed back, her anger showing on her face and making everyone move out of her way.

“That lead was bogus! There was nothing worth anything in that town.” Edward Elric growled as he stretched at the train station.  
“But we _did_ save those people… and they _were_ very nice.” Alphonse Elric, Edward’s younger brother, said.  
“That’s nice but still! How are we going to get our bodies back if the Colonel keeps sending us on wild chases across the countryside?”  
Alphonse laughed at his brother as they walked toward Central where the Colonel was. Even though they told him about the Philosopher’s Stone and what it was made of and everything, he still had them go looking for it across Amestris. He said it had something to do with gather more information on what people were doing with fake ones. Edward usually took the assignments because he had nothing else to do and it kept him from having to stay in Central all the time.  
They hailed a cab and got driven to Central so that they could debrief Roy on what they had learned in the town they had gone to. As they started heading up the stairs, Roy happened to walk in unison with them.  
“Morning, Fullmetal.” He said, buttoning his top button on his military jacket.  
Edward jumped and looked at him.  
“What the hell, Colonel? Why are you out here at this hour?”  
“I overslept. How was your trip?”  
“Exhausting and uneventful.”  
“Brother is lying,” Alphonse said, looking at his brother. “We had a lot of fun and there was a lot of things to do. Ed just doesn’t like being nice all the time.”  
“It’s bad for your health.” Ed quipped.  
Roy just smirked and they stepped into the elevator.  
When they got to Mustang’s floor, the doors opened and Roy sighed heavily.  
“What is it?” Edward asked.  
“I’m in deep shit…” he said, looking straight ahead.  
Hawkeye was guarding the door and looking straight at him with her arms crossed, brown eyes narrowed. Mustang gulped and walked down the hallway to his subordinate.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy smiled a little at his subordinate as he went into headquarters. Riza didn’t make any faces but stared down her superior before turning and giving Ed and Al a small smile.  
“Hello, boys, how was the trip?” she asked as she turned to walk into the building behind her superior.  
“It was a dud. Nothing there but some military guy who thinks he’s going to be the next Fuhrer in his dreams but ruling like a tyrant over their assigned town. Nothing new.” Ed said with a shrug.  
They all made it to the Colonel’s office and the Elrics said hello to the staff as Roy headed to his office. Hawkeye was right behind him and she wasn’t going to let his laziness go for the day. She closed the door behind her and waited for him to turn to her.  
“Do you have something you need to discuss with me, Lieutenant?” Roy asked, purposely looking away from her.  
“Sir, you have told the staff many times to be on time and yet you don’t try to do the same. I think it really doesn’t show them how serious you are about the rules you emplace. It just makes it seem like you blow them out of your ass, sir.”  
Roy turned back to her with a smirk and sat at his desk.  
“You’re right, Hawkeye. Thank you for looking out for the morale of the crew.”  
“I also have a message from the Fuhrer that he wants you to go up to his office and be briefed on an assignment.”  
Roy lifted an eyebrow but got up and straightened his jacket out to go to the Fuhrer’s office. He thought about all the things that were going on with some of the encampments and other offices but couldn’t really think of anything that the Fuhrer himself would want him to work on.  
When he got to the Fuhrer’s office, he was surprised to find Edward sitting in one of the chairs in front of the man’s desk.  
“Ah, Mustang, come in and have a seat beside Mr. Elric, here.” He said with a smile that was half hidden by his bushy mustache.  
Roy made a face that Edward was there, though Edward didn’t look too please about being there with him either.  
“I have called you both in here to investigate a project that is going on in one of the labs. The project is called ‘The Fountain of Youth’. I’m sure you may have seen the file yesterday, Colonel?” he asked, looking at Roy.  
Roy nodded. “Yes, I saw it. Very interesting work there.”  
“That may be but it seems like our scientists are using a particular liquid so that the effects will be done correctly. Now from what I understand in the reports given to me by Edward Elric and yourself, there is this thing called a Philosopher’s Stone going around?”  
Ed and Roy looked at each other and shrugged.  
“Yeah, we’ve been looking for the Philosopher’s Stone.” Ed piped up. “We thought that if we could get it, we might be able to use it. What’s the problem?”  
“We found out that these particular scientists might be using a form of it for their experiment. I need you two to investigate it.”  
“I thought I was sent in for my expertise…” Roy asked.  
“That’s true. First of all, you’re the only superior officer who does not have massive amounts of duties, you’re very good at persuading people to do things, and if anything goes awry, you can torch that lab to smolders.” The Fuhrer said with a laugh.  
“So I will be accompanied by Ed?” Roy said with a frown.  
“Yes. He needs to be there as well to report for a fact if the liquid in question is indeed made with a Philosopher’s Stone. If so we want to be able to put a stop to it. You two will leave at 0800 tomorrow morning.”  
They nodded and left, both trying to go out the door. They got wedged in the door and Edward struggled to get his cloak unhooked from Roy’s buttons on his uniform.  
“Mustang, you’re too fat! Let me get through!”  
Roy just stood and let the boy flounder before he got frustrated and gave up. Roy calmly picked Edward’s jacket from his button and moved out of the way.  
“If you would think, Fullmetal, you would be able to get a lot more things accomplished. I’ll see you at 0800 tomorrow. Go home and sleep for a bit.”  
Fullmetal wanted to kill Mustang but just sighed and followed him down the hallway.

During lunch, Roy pulled out the flyer for the tonic again and began looking over it. He was really considering buying the tonic to help him gain a little more stamina. He drummed his fingers on the table for a second, weighing out telling his subordinates his plan or just doing it and seeing if they noticed a difference. He figured it would be safer to get it all out in the open just in case something happened they would be able to trace things back to the tonic. He got his lunch and then sat at the cafeteria table with his subordinates, since he really didn’t care for the higher ups.  
“So what do you say, Colonel?” Jean asked, elbowing his superior. “Do you think you’ll be able to come this weekend?”  
“Come where?”  
“The festival.” Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. “There is a traveling festival from Xing that has lots of performers and such and they are stopping in town.”  
“I don’t really like festivals… I have a question for all of you; have any of you ever heard of this tonic here?” Roy asked, unfolding the paper and setting it on the table for everyone to see.  
All of the men looked over it and started passing it amongst each other.  
“Hey, that sounds pretty cool…” Jean said.  
“Gimme that.” Breda said, grabbing the flyer. “I’ve seen these on the poles outside headquarters.”  
“Are they any good?” Roy asked.  
“Dunno… Fuery, do you know anyone who has used this?”  
“I’m afraid not…”  
“I was thinking about getting them since they are to help with revitalizing or something stupid like that but I think it’s worth a shot.” Roy said, looking back at the flyer.  
“I don’t think you should try it, sir.” Riza said, though no one realized she was there.  
“Why? Don’t you want your commander to be just as energetic as I was when I first entered into the military?” he said, making a pose.  
“That may be true, sir, but there are other ways of getting revitalized without taking that tonic. There’s something about it that I don’t really like.” She said, as she picked at her lunch.  
Roy frowned but stuck the flyer back in his pocket, deciding to take her advice or to go ahead with the tonic.  
Later that day, as he yawned and looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk, he made his decision about the tonic and decided that he would get it. He hated that when he got out of bed he felt like he wanted to go right back in it and he hated feeling completely useless. Riza didn’t have to know and if she asked why something was happening, all he had to say was that he had taken up running or something. He set to work on the pile of papers on his desk, signing off on them without really reading them as usual.

Roy’s alarm clock went off most obnoxiously and he punched it off of the table. The thing was invincible so it just continued to ring, though muffled, and Roy groaned. He opened his eyes and felt like shit. He just felt heavy and unable to do anything for some reason. He threw back the covers and regretted the hasty decision, since for some reason it was freezing in his room. He shivered and threw his feet over the side of the bed and stepped right on the alarm clock. As he tried not to curse for stepping on the clock, he whacked his knee on the bedside table. This time he _did_ curse and grumbled all the way to the bathroom. There, things began to go downhill even more, for he seemed to be out of toothpaste as well as two pulls away from no toilet paper.  
He struggled to bleed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and gingerly unrolled the toilet paper to use the bathroom. He then got in the shower and was halfway through when he forgot he didn’t bring a towel with him. He sighed and continued washing, figuring he could just go get it afterward. When he got out of the tub, his foot slipped and he almost ended up killing himself in the tub but he caught himself and bruised himself up more than before.   
“I’m over today already and I haven’t even left the damn house yet.” He growled, grabbing his towel and drying off.   
He opened his closet and was met with empty hangers for all of his uniforms. He looked in the laundry basket and wanted the scream. He couldn’t very well put on any of them because they stunk so bad from sweating or going outside and doing missions. His anger blazed and he wanted nothing more than to set the uniforms on fire for daring to not be clean. The only thing he had was his black pants and white tee. He’d have to make do with that…  
“Hell, if Fullmetal can get away with wearing nothing but black and that bright red cloak, then what’s the problem with this? I will set anyone ablaze who decides to be rulebook-correct today…” he snarled.  
He wrapped his scarf around his neck and threw on his jacket.  
As he entered headquarters about half past seven, he could tell people were giving him strange looks in regards to his clothing. He gave them looks to dare them to ask questions. He stopped by his office and Jean looked up.  
“Um, sir, where’s your-“  
Roy whirled on him and glared at him with a menacing glare.  
“Jean, I’ve had a real fucked up morning so if you don’t mind, I don’t want to hear your lip.”  
He nodded. “You got it, boss.”  
He went to his office, where Edward was lounging on the couch waiting for him.  
Upon hearing the door open, Edward opened his eyes and sat up.  
“Where have you been?” he asked.  
“I’ve had a bad morning and all I did was come to work. I have a feeling this is going to be a bad day.”  
“You and me both… You’re not in blue today.”  
“I _know_.” Roy seethed.  
Edward just rolled his eyes. “We should get downstairs to go in the car to that lab that they need us to go to.”  
Roy just sighed, giving up on the day.

The military car stopped in front of a lone lab and the two alchemists got out. Edward put his hands in his pockets and turned his head.  
“This looks shady.”  
“No kidding. Let’s go…”  
They walked up to the door when two military officers walked out.  
“This is a military facility, no visitors allowed.”  
“I’m Colonel Roy Mustang and this is State Alchemist Edward Elric.”  
“Yeah, and I’m Fuhrer Bradley.” The other said. “Show some identification.”  
Since Roy didn’t have his uniform on, he was glad that he remembered to bring his own State Alchemist watch and both he and Edward pulled them out. The two guards fumbled at their lack of attention to detail and saluted stiffly.  
“Sir, we’re sorry to think you were merely civilians, sir!”  
“Not to worry. May we go in?” Roy said with a smirk.  
The two guards nodded and opened the door for them. They walked in and headed down a long hallway that sloped down. The whole place was white, flawless until they reached a door that was in the middle and opened it. They found a bunch of people in lab coats walking around and Edward looked at Roy.  
“Who are we looking for?”  
“It’s a scientist by the name of Lawson Striker.” He said, looking around. “Ah, there he is.”  
Roy started walking toward a man who looked a little younger than Roy with black hair and was concentrating on something very carefully.  
“Dr. Striker, I presume?” Roy said, startling the man.  
“Oh! You scared me… Wait, who are you? Who allowed you access to this lab?”  
“I’m Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Edward Elric.”  
The man’s glasses covered green eyes lit up and he smiled wide.  
“Ah! The Flame Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist…” He looked Edward up and down and then nodded. “Hmm, I can fix your height problem…”  
Ed’s eyes lit up. “ _Really_?!”  
“Don’t get involved. Dr. Striker, I’m here under the order of the Fuhrer because we have cause to believe that the experiment that you’re doing contains a liquid version of the Philosopher’s Stone.”  
The doctor blinked in confusion. “Um, no…”  
“Are you sure you’re not using something like that to make the ‘Fountain of Youth’ formula work? Kind of like an activator?” Ed elaborated.  
Dr. Striker shrugged. “I have no idea. I mean, we found an interesting substance that helps with the process but other than that I don’t know anything about a Philosopher’s Stone. Come, come, I’ll show you!”  
He got up and walked toward a counter top that was in the far corner and pulled out a tray of small vials.   
“This is my Fountain of Youth serum. I’m sure you’ve read up on the file, Colonel?”  
“Indeed.”  
“I haven’t. What’s it do?”  
“Well, we can do many things with it but in essence it has to do with the aging process. We have the concentrated version here which causes immediate effects or you can dilute it to however you need it for slower effects and such. It can be used on prisoners of war, spying on the enemy, learning about some diseases, other things; you name it!”  
“Interesting.” Ed said, looking at the vials. “I’d like to see it in action.”  
“Certainly! I’ll show you.”  
They followed the doctor to a room with a big dog in it. Dr. Striker pulled out a vial of the pink liquid and sucked it into a syringe. He then walked into the room and grabbed the dog. He looked at the glass to talk with the two.  
“This is the immediate effect one so that you can see how it works.”  
He then stuck the dog and suppressed the plunger down halfway. They watched and waited when they noticed that the dog was shrinking. It started showing younger signs of itself and finally, it was a little puppy about a month old. Edward and Roy looked on in amazement as Dr. Striker left the room.  
“Are you going to leave him like that?” Ed asked.  
“This is the temporary batch. He’ll grow back to normal soon. Now, we have a way to make the process slower as a torture or something by diluting it with regular water.”  
“Do you have to inject the person with it for it to work?”  
“No. It can be done as a gas, liquid, spray, topical, injected, any way that it gets on the body.”  
“Ah! I’m sorry!” someone said as they stumbled and sent a big beaker full of what looked like diluted serum spilling across the table.  
Roy moved out of the way, careful not to get any on him though it did spray him just a little. He wiped it off and glared at the woman who had tripped. She gave a shy smile and began to clean up the mess.  
“Are you coming, Mustang? Dr. Striker is going to show us some more stuff.”  
He nodded, walking behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy yawned as he reached his apartment and locked the door behind him. Sometimes he wished he had a dog or something like Riza did but then he remembered the attention that a dog needed and thought nothing more of it. He took off his shoes and sat on the couch, wiggling his tired feet and laying his head back. He felt completely put out and exhausted. He hated feeling that way! He needed his energy back. He spotted the flyer that was on his table and sat up, picking it up and reading it for a second. Even thought it was suspicious, he wanted to feel like himself again and this product looked like it would definitely do the trick. He looked at the toll free number on the bottom of it and picked up the phone, calling for a sample.

The next day as he was getting ready for work, he spilled coffee all over his one clean uniform that he had time to do and sighed, wishing things would just go his way for once. Luckily it was just the jacket and he could wear his black coat over his shirt with the bottom half of his uniform. He put his jacket on and opened the door, almost stepping on a package. He turned his head and picked it up, looking at it for a moment. He went back inside to open it up and smiled at the product he ordered last night. _Well that was quick…_ he thought as he looked at the two bottles of pills.   
He read the directions and decided that today should be the day to start on them considering it was in the morning time already and it said it was best to take on an empty stomach. All he had was coffee so he would be fine and he just had to take the other pills at lunch time and dinner when he had a meal. He was a disciplined man so doing this shouldn’t be more than he could handle. He put the pill in his hand and got a glass of water, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it with a gulp of water.

Mustang got out of the car and stretched, feeling great! He smiled, smelling the dankness of the wet air of the oncoming storm and walked into headquarters.   
“Good morning, Gretchen.” He said to the receptionist at the front desk.  
She gasped and looked up at Mustang as he gave her a friendly salute. She blinked in confusion at him, giving him a half hearted salute back to him. He was _never_ this jolly in the morning. She remembered when she started working here that the girl she was to replace told her to never talk to Colonel Mustang in the morning or she would get a glare so fierce it would scar her for life. She blinked again but decided it was a good day.  
Mustang went to his office, whistling happily as he opened the door.  
“Morning, everyone. How did everyone’s night go?”  
His subordinates all looked at him with surprised expressions as he looked at them.  
“What?”  
“Colonel, are you feeling alright?” Havoc asked. “You’re acting weird.”  
“Just because I’m not being a grouch today doesn’t mean I’m weird, Havoc. Can’t I be happy in the morning?”  
“But that’s just it, Colonel.” Breda interjected. “You’re _never_ happy in the morning. Even if you had the best sleep of your life, you have never looked so… uh…”  
“Enthused.” Fuery added, pushing up his glasses.  
“Yeah, that’s the word.” Breda said, pointing at Fuery.  
“Well, today is a new day. I’m just full of energy so I feel good. Is it so much to wish your Colonel feel nice in the morning?” he said with his normal angered face.  
“No, of course not!”  
“Then stop worrying about my mood and get back to work. I’m going in here so don’t bother me.”  
They all nodded and he went to his office. There was a pile of papers on one side of his desk and he sighed but knew he had to get to work. He put his jacket on the coat rack and went to his desk, pulling a paper from the top. He set to signing everything, humming along the way.

Riza walked in and noticed everyone was gathered in front of the Colonel’s door. Her eye twitched but she walked in and went behind everyone.  
“Is there a reason why everyone is over here and not doing their work?!”  
They all yelled and turned to her.  
“Sorry, Hawkeye, it’s just that… the Colonel is _humming_ and _singing_ in there.”  
“You wanna run that by me again, soldier?” she asked, trying not to sound confused or surprised.  
“That’s right.” Havoc said, cigarette hanging from his mouth. “He went in there and suddenly we heard him sing something loud and go back to work. He’s been acting weird since he got in. Gretch, the cute receptionist downstairs, even told me he gave her a hardy ‘hello’ this morning.”  
Hawkeye narrowed her eyes but walked over to the door and opened it. To her astonishment, Roy _was_ humming to himself and he even had half of the papers that he usually had on one side of the desk on the other side for them being signed.  
“Colonel?”  
Roy looked up at her and smiled.  
“Yes, Lieutenant?”  
“Sir, the men want to make sure you’re alright.” She said, standing erect and trying not to look at him.  
“Why? I’m perfectly fine.”  
“In all honesty, sir, you’re not. You’re singing.”  
Roy blinked at her. “So.”  
“You don’t sing, sir.”  
Mustang made a face and stood up, his hands on the desk.  
“For your information, Hawkeye, I happen to like to sing. I just don’t do it all the time. What is up with all of you?”  
“We’re wondering the same thing, sir.”  
Mustang sighed and walked around the desk.  
“I’m going to lunch, if you want to join me. Or am I being too odd for that?”  
Hawkeye lifted an eyebrow. “No, sir, that’s not odd at all.”

Mustang took the pill as he ate his lunch and Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at him.  
“What’s that for?”  
“Hmm? Oh, the doctor prescribed it for me. It gives me a little energy during the day.”  
“Why do you need that?”  
“So I can work, Hawkeye. Why do you keep getting on my case?”  
“I’m just worried about you, Colonel.”  
“Well don’t be…” Roy’s stomach suddenly rumbled and he put his hand over it. “Must still be hungry. You want anything else?”  
“No…”  
Riza watched him as he walked back through the line to get more food. It was odd because he had never liked the food at headquarters but ate because it was free. Now he was getting a second plate? He sat back down and began to eat. Riza tried not to scrutinize him too much but it was getting odd.  
Mustang ate, knowing Hawkeye was watching him when he suddenly felt queasy. He stopped eating, putting his fork down and got up slowly.  
“Colonel?”  
“I need to go to the restroom.”  
He walked quickly toward the men’s restroom and went to a stall, falling to his knees and vomiting into the toilet. He vomited a couple more times before he felt ready to get up off the floor. He stood up but felt woozy and tried to grab onto something but couldn’t, falling on the ground, cracking his head on the toilet.

“Man, I’m glad we ate that stuff on the train.” Ed said, his hands behind his head. “I hate the cafeteria food here.”  
“I can’t eat and even _I_ think it looks pretty gross.” Alphonse said beside him.  
“Right? Hey, I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be with you in a minute.”  
“Mm.”  
Edward opened the door to the bathroom and the first thing he saw was a military boot sticking out from under the first stall. He lifted an eyebrow but went to a urinal.  
“Man, some people don’t know how to not drink on the job.” He said.  
He washed his hands and was going to leave but noticed the hand that was also sticking out had gloves on… gloves like the colonel. He turned his head a little and used alchemy to unlock the door of the stall and gasped when he saw Roy on the ground.  
“Hey! Colonel! Colonel!” he yelled, pulling him by the arm. “Wake up!”  
Mustang moaned and his eyes fluttered open as his hand went to his head.  
“Ugh, what happened?”  
“I dunno. From that red mark on your forehead, it looks like you might have hit your head. You drunk?”  
“No. Help me up.”  
Edward pulled him up and Mustang held onto the door for support. Edward didn’t like the way he looked.  
“Hey, you’re pretty pale. Maybe you should go home?”  
“Yeah… I think that would be best. Tell Hawkeye that’s where I’m going.”  
“You need a lift? You can take the car that’s waiting out there back home. You probably shouldn’t drive.”  
“Sure. Thanks.”  
Edward followed behind him as he walked out and watched him as he went down the hall. He seemed different.  
“Brother? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah… Let’s go.”


End file.
